Sakura And The New World
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sakura gains a ability that might just bound her to a early death what will happen as she jumps into a new universe where not even her friends know her?  Will she be crushed, heartbroken, or just plain pissed?


**In a world where sakura goes to a different universe or dimension it is triggeres when she needs or longs for something more then anything. She will just disappear in thin air anywhere any time when the want or need begins. When she has gained what is needed she will reapper in her normal universe but in any part of her village. The person she is in that world will disappear and she will take her place tell she leaves. If she doesn't exist then she must show them she is a new person. These times she normaly calls them episodes.**Sakura laid in bed awaiting for the sun to finally rise. Her rest was needed immensely but she couldn't after the last was only about fourteen in age when they started. It was a sad event involving one of her friends sensei, asuma sensei to be exact. Shikamaru took it hard as the rest of his team, but not as much as sakura. Her life began to get worse after that day. Ino became her friend and couldn't even walk without sakura at her side and with that sakura grew miserable. She wanted for her friend to be happy more then anything thats when a want started and the same for a episode.

* * *

She appeared in the normal training grounds sitting in a pile of leafs. Her sensei was there ,but he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate. He leaned against a slender tree reading his little orange book.

"Sensei!"she shouted while running towards him letting colorful leafs spread everywhere. She came in contact to his hand as he pushed her forhead and aloud her to run aimlessly in the same spot.

"Wow wow whatcha up to street girl"he said teaseingly. She stopped in her tracks and looked curiously up to him.

"Sensei, kakashi, what are you taking about?"she asked cocking her head in confusion.

"Why do you keep calling me sensei, I mean I'm a well known ninja but no teacher"he said with a chuckle. Sakura put her hand to her forhead and slid it down her face.

"Ok the prank is very funny!"she shouted while putting her hands on her hips. Kakashi looked both directions and back to her.

"What are you talking about street girl?"he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why ask me, and first of all why are you um, how should I put it... more cheery?"she asked putting her index finger to her bottom lip.

"What are you talking about and what did I tell you about wearing that hitai-ate"he said sternly.

"But it represents being a ninja I'm proud-"before she could finish he had untied and seized her hitai-ate.

"Ok say I forgot everything well tell me everything I need to know to live"she said with a scared huff or slight laugh.

"Whatever street girl"he shook his head. "Ok we live in a village where we fear other villages so much that we can wear our hitai-ate". "Um... none of us have died except the fourth hokage and the others hurt by the beast and... maybe... oh my father who comited suicide". He sighed and and rubbed the back of his head. "Street girl why are you asking this, its a little weird".

"Kakashi did obito die?"she said while twirling for a cute effect.

"No you got weird ideas flying in there street girl".

"But your dad he died and didn't that cause your strict rule freak out?"

"Street girl your talking nonsense"he shook his head.

"Why are you calling me street girl, its sakura are you ready lets take it nice and slow s-a-k-u-r-a!"she screamed.

"Sakura huh nice name so where did you get the clean clothes".

"Ok I give up!"she shouted before slamming on her bottom cross legged.

"Are you ok s-a-k-u-r-a?"he chuckled to himself.

"No!~ are you happy I have forgotten everything apparently"she responded with a sniffle.

"Oh um... can I leave without ticking you off?"he said while pointing to his left.

"See you can't even curse"she started crying.

"I will take that is a yes"he then left jumping swiftly and quickly through the trees. Sakura sat there for a couple of seconds before smacking down her hands and screaming"God damn-it what is going on!". She stood up and stared into the sky, looking for something in particular. After a few minutes of silence she looked to her right for a disturbance, full of several loud bangs and she quickly wiped away her tears. What she found was her former sensei, iruka sensei. He was walking towards her holding multiple black pots and pans. He looked like a sparkly light with how the sun bounced of the kitchen ware.

"Sakura, hello there, what are you doing over there~"he asked with a neat little smile.

"You know my name, oh thank the gods!"she shouted with delight, raising her hands in the air and opening her eyes to the size of watermelons.

"Um yah why?"he squinted his eyes and looked curiously at her clotheing.

"Ok sense you seem to know what things are really like here, please tell me!"she begged giving him puppy eyes from afar. He walked over slowly and came up behind her. She spinned back and forth seeking the reason.

"Um sakura come with me to my home and we will talk"his eyes focused on her. They made their way through the streets and to his house for some real information.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far I have something else coming a different story though so be ready**


End file.
